1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to universal serial bus technology, and more particularly to a wall mountable power sourcing receptacle having universal serial bus and alternating current functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, many electrical devices utilize power supplied from electrical sockets. Generally the sockets accept a pair of flat blade-type prongs, each rectangular in cross section. For example, typical prongs can be 0.25 inches wide, slightly less than 1/16 inch thick, and almost 0.075 inches long. The two prongs generally are set 0.05 inch apart. Often a terminal for a third, grounding prong is provided, which usually is round in cross section, instead of rectangular.
For historical reasons, such electrical outlets are designed for use with devices that operate utilizing alternating current (AC). For example, the typical outlet is designed for use with AC devices such as vacuum cleaners, power tools, and other AC power appliances and devices.
However, as technology has increased, so has the amount of external portable devices being used by individuals. These devices generally require direct current (DC) power to operate and charge. For example, compact disc (CD) players, portable telephones, tape recorders, and computer peripheral devices, all require DC power to operate. For these devices to operate properly in conjunction with a typical prior art electrical outlet, some form of external power adapter is necessary to provide DC power from the AC electrical outlet.
Currently, many portable devices such as cellular telephones and computer peripheral devices utilize a universal serial bus (USB) based connections. Such devices typically derive power for operation and/or charging via a USB interface in the device. Today, computer peripherals such as mice, keyboards, digital cameras, printers, personal media players, flash drives, Network Adapters, and external hard drives can all be connected via a USB interface.
As mentioned above, USB devices can derive power as well as data through a USB interface. For example, USB specifications provide a 5 volt supply on a single wire from which connected USB devices may draw power. Generally the USB specification provides for no more than 5.25 V and no less than 4.75 V (5 V±5%) between the positive and negative bus power lines. As such, for many USB devices the only interface provided is a USB interface.
Unfortunately, such devices generally must be connected to a computer or external power supply to operate or derive charge. For example, a typical USB peripheral device such as a mouse generally must be either physically connected to a powered computer to operate, or have been connected to such a computer to be charged for later wireless operation. Also, a typically cellular telephone must be connected to an external “brick” power adapter in order to derive charge for later operation. Such brick power adapters often are bulky and inconvenient for individuals to carry about their person in case their devices require additional charge, such as while traveling.
In view of the forgoing, what is needed is an apparatus that allows powering of USB based devices in a manner similar to AC powered devices. Such an apparatus should be easily usable and installable and should not require special hook ups or other special configuration considerations to install. In addition, such an apparatus should allow USB based devices to easily connect to a power source without the use of bulky external power adapters.